Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2005) Part 7
In the evening, Kala took Tarzan to the very place she found him; the old tree house that was built by his biological parents a long time ago. By this time, it was covered with flora and was more jungle-like. Tarzan slowly walked into the abandoned tree house. He was barely able to remember anything about this place. Tarzan noticed the small blanket he was in as he was an infant. He looked at it as Kala entered the house. As Tarzan examined the area, he stepped on a picture frame. He looked at the glass part and saw a portrait of a human family after cleaning off the dust. He saw a baby in his mother's arms. "Is this me," he asked. Kala nodded yes. "And this is my father," added Tarzan, "and...and my..." Tarzan looked at Kala, who then said mournfully, "now you know. Tarzan, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide." Kala walked out of the house to leave Tarzan to decide his action. Tarzan looked at his mother, before turning to the picture. Now he had a serious decision to make. Should he stay or should he go and experience a new life? Outside the house, Kala sat mournfully, waiting for Tarzan to come out. Kala heard a stepping sound behind her and turned. Out came Tarzan, who was now in a suit. He was wearing his deceased biological father's outfit. Upon seeing his son with the new look, Kala realized what he intended on doing. She started weeping as Tarzan comforted her. "No matter where I go, you will always be my mother," he said. More tears came down Kala's face as Tarzan hugged her. "And you'll always be in my heart," she said as she wept. Kala mournfully watched his son leave. "Farewell, Tarzan." Morning came and Tarzan met up with the humans. "Tarzan," said Jane, "I'm so glad you found us in time." Tarzan got in the mini boat with the others as they took off into the water. But as they left, Terk and Tantor burst out of the jungle. "TARZAN," cried Tantor. "We're too late," complained a frustrated Terk, "I can't believe this. If you'd pulled over and asked for directions." "We didn't get to say a farewell," cried Tantor. While Tantor was mournful about Tarzan's departure, Terk was very tense. "YES, WELL, GOOD RIDDANCE, ALRIGHT, WHO NEEDS YOU, RIGHT?! GO AHEAD, GET OUTTA HERE, YOU BALD BOY, YOU INGRATE, YOU BALD INGRATE, GO AHEAD AND ROT ''for all I care, go," Terk yelled as her stress turned into despair. Terk was really upset about Tarzan leaving. Tantor looked at her as she sniffled. "What are you looking at," asked Terk mournfully. "I'm gonna miss him as well," replied Tantor. Terk looked at Tantor, but did nothing more than a moan with frustration. She turned and went back into the jungle as Tantor sighed, apparently feeling bad for Terk, but going to miss Tarzan. Near the ship, Jane said to Tarzan, "oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you. You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you; kings, scientists and famous writers." "Yes, Darwin and Kipling, Queen Victoria," added Porter as he climbed a ladder up to the ship. "And I haven't met her, but I heard she's awfully nice," said Jane. "And I'll be with Jane," said Tarzan. Jane giggled. "Yes...with Jane," she said as she attempted to climb the ladder, "slippery." Tarzan helped his friend get onto the ship. As Jane climbed up the ladder, Tarzan took one final look at the jungle. The home he had grown up in for years was now nothing more than a memory. Tarzan was going to miss everything in the jungle, from his mother, to even Kerchak, but he knew that he no longer had a place with the gorillas and it was best if he got to England. He turned and started climbing the ladder. He got onto the ship, hoping to meet up with Jane and Porter. But as he got on, he noticed some scary men advancing towards him slowly. These guys had the captain of the ship tied up and were carrying Jane and Porter into the cargo hold. "''TARZAN," cried Jane as she tried getting away, "TARZAN!!" Tarzan realized that this was danger. The thugs made a run for him. "GET HIM!!" Tarzan, using his agility, dodged them and jumped onto one of the metal edges. But the thugs easily chased after him. Tarzan jumped onto the ship mast as the thugs tried catching him. As he climbed the mast, he heard Jane. "TARZAN!!" Tarzan saw Jane and Porter being put in the cargo hold, like it was a prison cell. "JANE," cried Tarzan. One thug managed to grab onto Tarzan's foot, but was swiftly shaken off. Tarzan climbed the very top of the mast and made the jump for it. The thugs watched in awe as he grabbed hold one of the ship's funnels. But Tarzan's strength and acrobatics weren't getting him anywhere. The funnel was made of metal and Tarzan was slipping. He watched in horror as his hand slipped off the funnel and he fell from a great height. He landed on wooden crates and was hurt. As he got up, two thugs grabbed him and hit him to a wall. But this fight stopped as a gunshot suddenly erupted. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," Clayton demanded. "Clayton, Clayton, help," begged Tarzan as he fought. Clayton heard Tarzan. But instead of helping him, he just stood there. "Have we met," he asked. Tarzan looked at Clayton and was confused. Why wasn't Clayton helping him like he asked? Clayton looked at Tarzan's face and said, "ah, yes, the ape man." Tarzan saw this and was enraged. Now he knew that Clayton was behind this scheme. "Clayton," he growled, "you...YOU..." But before Tarzan could attack, Clayton hit him with his gun. Now Tarzan was in more pain. "I'm so sorry for the rude welcome, old boy, but I couldn't have you making a scene if we put your furry friends in their cages," said Clayton. "Why," asked Tarzan. Clayton knelt down. "Why? For three hundred pounds sterling a head," replied Clayton, revealing his plan, "actually, I have you to thank, my boy; couldn't have done it without you." Tarzan realized that Clayton was right. If he had never shown with the humans where the gorillas were, none of this would've happened. Kerchak was right as he said that he betrayed the family. "Lock him up with the others," Clayton ordered as he walked off. Tarzan, in his frustration, let out a loud, anguished shriek. This yell was so loud that it echoed across the ocean. Tantor and Terk heard this yell. "That sounded like Tarzan," said Tantor, "he sounded like....like he was done for." But Terk was yet reluctant about helping Tarzan. "Yes, well, why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care," she said. But before she could muster, Tantor took a stand and said, "THAT'S IT," before grabbing Terk with his trunk, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION! TARZAN NEEDS US AND WE'RE GONNA HELP HIM!! YOU HAVE THAT?! ''Now pipe down and hang on tight," added Tantor before putting Terk on his back. "We have a boat to catch," Tantor said at the same time. Tantor burst out of the jungle, trumpeting the 'charge' theme, while Terk shrieked. But just as it seemed they would enter the ocean, they found themselves falling from a big height. Tantor's trumpet was interrupted as they fell. It turns out their pathway was only a path to a cliff face. Luckily, they landed in the ocean. Tantor resurfaced and said, "I've never felt so alive." "Good, because I'm gonna hurt you," complained a wet Terk. Tantor saw a boat heading their way, with Clayton and his men in it. The ship was right ahead of them. "No time for that now, missy," said Tantor. Tantor dove underwater and swam right underneath Clayton's boat. Clayton looked at the forest with an evil look. His plan was about to be put into action. But he was unaware that an elephant was right underneath him. Tantor put his trunk above water, and like a submarine sonar, saw Clayton's boat heading for the jungle. Tantor proceeded to the ship. Inside the cargo hold, Tarzan was frantically jumping around the room, trying to break through. Jane, Porter, the Captain and a few other sailors watched him try desperately to get out, but they knew that it was no use. "Tarzan, it's no use, don't," begged Jane. Tarzan stopped jumping from place to place and tried looking for another way out. Jane tried to calm him down, but Tarzan, overwhelmed with frustration and stress, aggressively snarled at her. He calmed himself, but was yet frustrated at Clayton. "Clayton," he said. "Yes, Clayton," replied Jane, "Clayton betrayed us all. I'm so sorry, Tarzan." "No," said a guilty Tarzan, "I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right." "Oh, these magnificent creatures," said Porter, "shivering in cages. ''WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING..." Porter hit the metal wall in his frustration, but before he could rant further, the ship started angling to the left. Everyone slid down to the metal wall. This took everyone by surprise. "Oh my Jove; I don't know my own strength," said Porter, who thought it was his muscles who turned the ship. But it was actually Tantor using the anchor chain to get onto the ship. As he got onto the ship, it started angling to the right, back to normal. Everyone was sliding back to the center. "What was that," asked Jane. On deck, Terk and Tantor were fighting off the remaining thugs. These men were no match for the strength from their animal intruders. "You are an animal," Terk said as she beat off some of the thugs. Tantor trumpeted, frightening some of the thugs. Tantor smashed his foot into the cargo hold doors, breaking them and making an exit. His foot was a few inches above Porter. "That sounded just like an elephant," said Porter. "TANTOR," said Tarzan. Tantor helped Tarzan get out of the cargo hold, where he met up with Terk. "Thanks, guys," he said. Terk was very happy to see her childhood friend again. "Oh, I thought I would never see you again, and here you are," she said emotionally before getting picked up by Tantor. "Sometimes you embarrass me." Tarzan immediately jumped out of the boat and into the water. He was ready for a confrontation with Clayton and his men.